bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted NES Godzilla ROM
THIS WILL ONLY BE ABOUT MY REIGN Haunted NES Godzilla ROM refers to a supernatural piece of technology inside a ROM of the 1988 NES action strategy fighting game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters possibly located in Planet Creepypasta. The gameplay is similar to the original game of Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, yet as the player progresses the game features enemies which didn't appear until after the game's release, further gameplay will have them encounter graphic imagery. The cartridge gave off a lasting impact on the previous owner called "Zachary", as the cartridge is inhibited with spirits of close acquaintances of Zachary. Previously, the coding of the game was ruled by a red being called "RED", but due to Zachary's experience of the game, he managed to defeat RED. As of right now, the game is owned by another person simply named "Carl". The first mention of this game came due to a story written by the Zachary player himself, in the story he gives off visual evidence in the form of more than two screenshots, a phenomenal achievement as compared to other haunted media living on Creepypasta Planet. History At some point in time, the NES Godzilla: Monster of Monsters cartridge has become a home for a host of creatures that all look to be sentient. RED came to eventually be known as the ruler of the video game. RED's origins are unknown, theories exist in which RED is merely a malicious force and was not born inside of the cartridge. His influence is possibly the cause for the suicide of one "Melissa", the late girlfriend of Zachary. Zachary once was in a relationship with the late "Melissa", she suffered from a certain mental illness in which she would go into "episodes" and speak in a monotonous tone. During one of those episodes, she died in a suicide attempt via vehicle impact. Unexplained, Melissa's spirit soon came to inhabit the NES Godzilla cartridge, whether this was RED's cause or not is also up for debate. What is also debated on is if Melissa suffered from her mental illness thanks to RED's influence. Despite those questions, an NES Godzilla cartridge essentially became a home filled with sentient creatures in the end. The cartridge came in the hands of a close friend of Zachary, who unknowingly sent the cartridge to his location. Playing the game, Zachary was tormented by graphic imagery, enemies which haven't appeared prior to the game's release, and mental torture via subliminal messages reminding Zachary of the incident with Melissa. In the end, Zachary battled RED, failed miserably, and the spirit of Melissa contacted Zachary, helping him via the hand of a secret character which Zachary used to defeat RED. After the tough battle of power and wit, and with the knowledge of sentient creatures living inside of the game including Melissa, Zachary sold the game on eBay. The game has been bought is now currently owned by one "Carl", who is currently experiencing similar results in gameplay. Features It may be possible that the next playthrough will feature completely different gameplay, seeing as RED is dead. However, this will describe the features Zachary has experienced inside of his retelling of the events, as there is no complete description told by the next playthrough. The haunted Godzilla: Monster of Monsters cartridge plays out similarly in gameplay; the objective is to clear each board of enemy monsters before advancing to the next board. Battles are fought when the player moves the playable characters adjacent to an enemy monster and is similar to a match from a fighting game. The player plays a side-scrolling level for each space advanced and will have to ensure a battle. Each stage features more monsters until every monster in the game has appeared. That's it for the similarities to the original video game, now to describe how unique the game is. It is possible the game hosts a variety of creatures and monsters which are all sentient, nearly all of which do not resemble any creature that is prevalent in Godzilla's history. Each enemy has got a unique mechanic which requires the player to have to change their strategy. After clearing the first two board of enemy monsters, you will have to complete a "RUN" stage on the third board, which is now called "Pathos". Inside the stage, the playable character will have to successfully run away from RED who is chasing the player from the left. Each board from now on, safe for the last board, features a different RUN stage. After the first two board maps, which are named after planets in the classic Solar System, the rest of the maps are named after a mental state or (in the last board's case) the imaginary point directly above a location. Beginning in the third board, unique gameplay mechanics will be present, alongside Kaijus which didn't exist before the release of the game. The graphics capabilities of the environment or enemies will also start to be highly more advanced than what the NES hardware could handle. The fourth board will introduce the player to an unknown mask-like character who will ask the player nonsensical yes/no questions, each answer will result in the character sporting a facial expression, some of which are easy to figure out while some don't. Some questions will affect gameplay. More and more enemies exclusive to the game will start appearing, with the boss enemies donning the names of famous Godzilla characters while not resembling the character in the slightest. Near the end, the game will form a mental bond with the player and will link each hit with your character to your physical body, resulting in absolute immersion. RED-creations featured Due to the original author taking a plethora of in-game screenshots, we can properly see how the game's anomalies appeared and how they look. The designs regarding the new enemies are bizarre, almost expressionist at times. Bosses will be bolded down. World 1&2: Earth & Mars = Disregarding odd glitches, the first two worlds, Earth and Mars, does not have any extreme changes to the original game. Mars does feature a new boss which was not present in the original game: Titanosaurus. Defeating Moguera (enlarged due to the game's glitches) will have the upper HUD reveal a garbled image of a bird in a cage. It is common to the majority that a "bird in a cage" symbolizes a loss of freedom, quite fitting later down in gameplay. |-|World 3: Pathos = The third world truly reveals that the game is nothing like the original game; new levels, a new boss which wouldn't appear till a year later, stages with no enemies at all, etc. There are only two level types in Pathos. One is a blue rocky valley with a red moon, no enemies are present, the music is supposed to be a somber tone. The other takes place in a bright orange cave with Natango Spawn, the music is described as screeching and loud beats. The only normal enemies in Pathos are Matango Spawn, which was already present in the game. Two bosses in the game are another news, however. Gezora and Moguera are extremely altered, sprite and attack-wise. Biollante is new to this game, and even features moves which reference the movie it was from. Pathos and all other worlds from now on replace the base tile with a RUN stage. The first RUN stage is easy, all one has to do is run to the other side of the screen. It only requires one playable character to finish the RUN level for all characters to continue to the next world. Trance. NotGezora.png|'Not-Gezora' NotMoguera.png|'Not-Moguera' |-|World 4: Trance = Trance fully confirms that it features monsters that were not planned beforehand, as it features Orga which didn't appear till 2000, 12 years later. Trance also introduces the Quiz tile, it features Face who will ask the player an assortment of questions with no predictable pattern. Alongside the quiz tiles, there are three level types in Trance: the first two are the same blue rock valley and orange cave tiles as seen in Pathos, the other is a green temple-like structure. The temple level is a long row of staring statues, it features two new enemies. Besides monsters that wouldn't appear till later in the future, it also introduces completely new normal enemy design, only seen in the "Green Temple" level, an odd fetus-like flying specter, and a flying skeletal bat with a horse skull. Not-Moguera is seen to appear in the blue valley level, oddly enough. There are three bosses: Varan, Hedora, and Orga. Varan and Hedora are widely altered as well, and Hedora can summon a group of skeletal bat enemies to attack the playable character. Orga resembles his normal self, and attacks like one would expect from Orga. Trance's RUN level has the player reach the end while avoiding floating ground tiles, some tiles have to be destroyed, crouched under, or jumped over to progress to the next world. Dementia. THAT WORTHLESS WORM DARED TO INSULT ME GoopBaby.png|Enemy 1 SkullBats.png|Enemy 2 NotVaran.png|'Not-Varan' NotHedora.png|'Not-Hedora' |-|World 5: Dementia = The quiz level asks the player if they want a new playable character, answering "yes" results in Anguirus being a playable character. Dementia also reveals tech which is impossible to achieve by NES hardware: a transparency effect. This is first seen in the teal rock level and ice level. Dementia has three unique levels. The teal rocky level has the player jump into the water, encountering amphibian enemies. The "UNFORGIVING COLD" level are some of the longest levels to complete, clocking in at 7 minutes to complete. UNFORIGIVING COLD does not feature any enemies, only a row of screaming blank masks on the ceiling. The last level type is an arctic, alongside more oddly designed creatures, you encounter Maguma, the Walrus Kaiju. Maguma is a miniboss in the arctic level. The enemies in this board are inconsistent in pattern, realistic piranha plants are present, but then so are scaly featureless orange crawlers. In the arctic, there are lanky blue creatures with only horizontal stripes as a face. In the sea, a walking metal brain-like creature with hair is also present. There are four bosses: two of them are altered, two of them are new Kaijus. Baragon and Gigan have been replaced by radically different creatures, while Manda and SpaceGodzilla are brand new to the game. Dementia's RUN level has you go through a red liquid filled with mines. RED will transform into his amphibian form to make the chase easier for him. Completing this board brings you to Entropy. NGCFish.png|Enemy 1 OrangeThing.png|Enemy 2 LankyBlue.png|Enemy 3 HairyMetal.png|Enemy 4 NotBaragon.png|'Not-Baragon' NotGigan.png|'Not-Gigan' REDFish.png|'RED (swimming)' |-|World 6: Entropy = Entropy is a large board, featuring new and bizarre mechanics. The quiz level puts you into a situation in which the player will be forced to only play as Mothra, whether not entering the quiz stage in the first place will change anything is up to speculation, as the player can easily avoid the stage in its entirety. Luckily though, the game buffs up Mothra's attack, making her the same power as Godzilla. The player's health will also automatically fill up completely on random occasions. This board features the first instance of the game physically torturing the player, as seen in the game's previous owner, Zachary. RED being dead after Zachary's playthrough might suggest the torturous elements won't appear for the next player, seeing as it was RED who acted those actions out. There is also a TV screen which will reference your life in exaggerated and odd ways. Eight new levels are present in this board, all of them widely different in some shape or form. The first possible level is a forest area which can only be described as an animal expedition; animals are interacting in ways that look unnatural for video game standards. The second level has the icon of an hourglass, and so it featured time-based mechanics. In the level, there are three colored hourglasses which each affects gameplay corresponding to the time. An hourglass which slows down time and spawns prehistoric enemies, an hourglass which speeds up time and spawns futuristic enemies, and an hourglass which brings speed to normal and spawns in enemies from the original game. If one collects the future hourglass, the player might encounter a mini-boss. The third level is of a toxic waste dump, it features a green and grey color palette and mutated enemies roam the place, chasing any opportunity to kill the playable character. There will be a mini-boss near the end of the level. The fourth level is a winter-themed sprite-swap of the green forest area. The level heavily features enemies which have all frozen to death and raptor enemies which have all gone insane. The player can actually exit the forest and enter an empty grassy plain and notice the moon. The moon will lower, crack in half, and reveal a humanoid figure which will fall into the water, the "Moon Beast" will emerge from the lake and acts as the mini-boss of the level. RED tortures Zachary at this level with memories of her late girlfriend Melissa. The fifth level is of a golden labyrinth, it looks to be impossible to play this level with anyone but Mothra as it is critical to fly around the level. The level features bizarre golden architecture and enemies. Close to the end of the level is a processing machine that turns organic beings into gold. The sixth level features indigo paper-mache cliffs, it features odd creatures committing mass suicide. The seventh and final level type is a dark color-swap of the golden labyrinth. Over the course of the level, the screen will darken and red lizards will appear and maul the player, reducing their life meter significantly. Avoiding the enemies will be tricky, as the lights switch between going on and off, and there are head statues that will deter the enemies even when the lights are off. Besides the mini-bosses, this board has 3 bosses not from the original game: Battra, Megalon, and Mecha-Godzilla. Mecha-Godzilla will morph into something else entirely. Entropy's RUN level has you navigate a red labyrinth while RED chases you in his flying form. If the player traps RED he will use his jaws to tear open a new path for it. Finishing this last RUN level will lead to you Extus. IMAGINE ATTEMPTING TO OUTMANEUVER ME. LAUGHABLE. PeachDeer.png|Green Forest 1 GreenSloth.png|Green Forest 2 Preyogator.png|Green Forest 3 BlueWalky.png|Time Future 1 GreenTroodon.png|Time Future 2 Organship.png|Time Future 3 OrangeBulge.png|Time Future 4 TheBoney.png|'Time Future Boss' BrownWalker.png|Toxic Waste 1 GreenJumper.png|Toxic Waste 2 SkullBirds.png|Toxic Waste 3 ReddyFroth.png|Toxic Waste 4 GreenMess.png|Toxic Waste 5 LongWhale.png|'Toxic Waste Boss' ColdDeer.png|Snow Forest 1 SnowSloth.png|Snow Forest 2 Killogator.png|Snow Forest 3 MoonBeast.png|'"Moon Beast"' GoldenSmoother.png|Gold Labyrinth 1 GoldMoai.png|Gold Labyrinth 2 SmoothDescenders.png|Gold Labyrinth 3 SinisterSun.png|Gold Labyrinth 4 GoldGrabbers.png|Gold Labyrinth 5 Cauldronites.png|Gold Labyrinth 6 CookedCauldronites.png|Gold Labyrinth 7 TumorMen.png|Indigo Cliffs 1 StaresApo.png|Indigo Cliffs 2 SenselessLizards.png|Indigo Cliffs 3 LongSlurkers.png|Indigo Cliffs 4 TumorEater.png|'Indigo Cliffs Boss' HellLizards.png|Shadow Labyrinth enemy NotMechaGodzilla.png|'Not-Mecha Godzilla' REDFly.png|'RED's flying form' |-|World 7: Extus = After the arduos journey that was Entropy, Extus is a one-screen board which grants the player Godzilla back as a playable character. Even if the player had Anguirus as a playable character back in Dementia, he won't return. This board's quiz level, instead, gives you a completely original playable character by the name of Solomon who always ends levels he's in with "STILL THE BEST 1973". This is also the last actual quiz level, as seen in Face's last question, "Will you miss me?" There are 6 original level tiles on this board, the first type is of a white temple. In it, the player needs to turn left in order to defeat a boss which holds the gem, that gem is required to deactivate the beam of light blocking the exit. The second level takes place in a desert filled with bronze pyramids, which has you fight two bosses at the same time. The third type is a row of totem poles. The fourth level type is of a bustling human-like city, malitia tanks and other vehicles appear which will attack the playable character. The fifth level takes place inside of a laboratory, many cyborg and enemies based off of the 1975 film Alien. The sixth and final level is dubbed by one as the "Heart Temple". As the name implies, it's a temple filled with realistic heart enemies. They can not attack and simply exist for the playable character to heal themselves. Strategic-wise, these temples are great for the bosses. There are two Kaiju bosses and a huge boss rush, Gorosaurus and Kumonga are those bosses. The boss rush has the player fight through all of the Kaiju imposters, defeating all of them alongside a simple Dorat will result in you fighting the "Chimera", a massive hybrid of all the imposters together. Its health reflects that, as each color corrosponds to a part of its body. There is no RUN level at the end of the board, as the icon is replaced by a gray cross. Entering it reveals the level to be a graveyard. A blue being floats ontop of the bigger gray structure. RED literally crashes the scene, as he tries lunging at the player. The blue being sacrifices herself, and you're required to escape. Finishing this level brings you the the final board: Zenith. CANON FODDER WAS ALL SHE WAS. IN THE END, I STILL ENDED WITH A FULL STOMACH FaceAppiration.png|White Temple 1 ClawedSmooth.png|White Temple 2 ButterEyes.png|White Temple 3 Guillotiners.png|White Temple 4 GemAngel.png|'White Temple Boss' BigAnts.png|Bronze Pyramid 1 Pyramants.png|Bronze Pyramid 2 BigGreenLizard.png|Bronze Pyramid 3 AntFlyer.png|Bronze Pyramid 4 RedBurrow.png|Bronze Pyramid 5 Scorpibrothers.png|'Bronze Pyramid Bosses' TankTrons.png|Laboratory 1 Cybomination.png|Laboratory 2 Redomorph.png|Laboratory 3 HeartTempleHearts.png|Heart Temple NGCChimera.png|'Chimera' |-|World 8: Zenith = The world of Zenith is one massive package to unpack. If the package itself were made out of human skin. The map itself is a straight red line to the goal, with two bosses at the end. The quiz level has Face disfigured and maybe murdered. You'll also gain access to a new monster, but it will be locked away from use until the very last boss battle. All of your playable characters in combat levels will be shrunken down, possibly to accentuate to the player that they are in an oppressive environment. The first level type is of a temple level but with a red color palette. The enemies from the Shadow Labyrinth will appear if the masks on the ceiling glow their eyes. The player is able to fend them off, alongside having the ability to throw them off of the temple's edge into the endless abyss. The second section of the Red Temple will have you jump from small platforms. Many odd creatures will be met throughout the course of the up-and-down course. A dark version of the blue figure will appear, who will summon a hefty amount of enemies. Defeating the Red Angel will finish the level. The second level type has all the tiles replaced with the word "KILL" copied and bundled together to form tangible work. The enemies are loose edits of previous bosses, all of their body parts have been replaced with other bosses. The second section of the level replaces the KILL tiles and sets forward a massive amount of sprites bundled up together, as akin to a junkyard. The boss of this level is an unholy abomination of numerous enemy and boss sprites forming the form of a beast. Defeating it will cause the entire level to disintegrate. The third level type is dubbed the "Blood Lake". Harmful brambles litter around the place, and you'll have to navigate through a lake made out of blood. The boss will be a clown bat emerging out of a blue creature in a gory way. The fifth level is the "Organic Level". Hyperrealistic flesh is the entire stage, including the enemies, one of which is a tapeworm. Standing around in one spot for too long will have the ground attempt to absorb your playable character. The boss of the level is a simple flesh weiner dinosaur. The sixth and final level type takes place in a hellish inferno. Hard black boulders may sink towards the magma sea and are considered to be very difficult. The last miniboss is a huge red bipedal creature with gray hair. The only two bosses are King Ghidorah and Destroyah, King Ghidorah will exploit the game's coding to glitch itself into becoming Mecha-King Ghidorah. Over the course of battle, Destroyah will evolve more powerful with each phase defeated NO NEED TO READ FURTHER, MEANINGLESS ANT. I WIN IN THE END The final boss is RED, who at this point has managed to link up your character's damage with your physical body. This means that you'll experience every scratch and blast of fire your character gains. Turning the game off won't work as RED has managed to successfully shut off your limb's motor functions, save for your hands. If one of your playable characters has their health low enough, RED will act out a drawn-out sequence in which he'll murder that character, locking them out of gameplay forever. Over the course of the first phase of the battle, you'll have to face RED's three forms you have experienced over the course of gameplay: his base walking form, his amphibian weak form, and flying agile form. Diminishing his life bar activates his final form: Ultimate RED. Every one of your playable characters will die within seconds. Red will then stop your heart for a short brief second before the spirit of Zachary's dead girlfriend, Melissa, appears. She will grant you the ability to play as Acacius - The Golden Light. With Acacius, you'll be able to defeat Red and achieve the ending of the game. Melissa revives the previously perished characters, and you'll be sent back to the game's title screen. HellLizards.png|Red Temple 1 MeatCrawler.png|Red Temple 2 Ptewodactle.png|Red Temple 3 AbovePincher.png|Red Temple 4 RedFace.png|Red Temple 5 OrangeGrabber.png|Red Temple 6 RedAngel.png|'"Red Angel"' HeadlessGigan.png|KILL 1 Biosaurus.png|KILL 2 Gorogorosarusus.png|KILL 3 Mogmonga.png|KILL 4 FlyingSprites.png|KILL 5 Incomprehensible.png|'"Hybrid"' Membranimals.png|Blood Lake 1 SpineFish.png|Blood Lake 2 DryShark.png|Blood Lake 3 Feyesh.png|Blood Lake 4 Brainphibian.png|Blood Lake 5 RedCorpse.png|Blood Lake 6 SeptaSpine.png|Blood Lake 7 PlagueSkull.png|Blood Lake 8 MotherBobo.png|'"Mother & Bobo"' Meatosaurus.png|Organic 1 Beefosaurus.png|Organic 2 Tapewormosaurus.png|Organic 3 Grabosaurus.png|Organic 4 Flappasaurus.png|Organic 5 Chickenosaurus.png|Organic 6 Fetusaurus.png|Organic 7 Weinersaurus.png|'"Canidont"' Centahell.png|Rocky Inferno 1 PincerLayer.png|Rocky Inferno 2 MagmaMuppet.png|Rocky Inferno 3 SpookySnake.png|Rocky Inferno 4 BuffFire.png|Rocky Inferno 5 TwoSideSkull.png|Rocky Inferno 6 FireBrand.png|'"Firebrand"' GodzillaRED.png|'RED' REDFish.png|'RED (Swimming)' REDFly.png|'RED (Flying)' UltimateRed.png|'RED (Final)' Reception The game is praised positively to fans of the story, some even praising the immersive nature of the game. Blopy Reviews stated: oooH WOW that was SOOO real! iit felt like i honestyly DID die! Blopy did die due to his heart stopping, but soon revived with another Blopy emerging from the original body, giving out “backseat gaming.” Miss B reviewed the game, stating: "Of course I'm not playing the game, but the mechanics look widely different than what the original game has. I heard someone's making a playable version based on the story, just without the "RED paralyzes your body" aspect of the original game. So I'm excited whenever development on the game will reach the whole messed up part of the game. :)" ObscuritySTA was intregued by the ROM, saying that "If this were playable, I'd want to disect it and see if there was any way to trace back who or what exactly made this. There's just this enigma about Solomon, RED, and all of the smaller characters and events. If I had to pick one moment I'd like to disect personally, it would have to be the "Indigo Cliffs Boss" and how he committed several war crimes of mass genocide. I hope he has a bounty on his head." See also * The story itself Category:Creepypasta